Omelet
by hanaruppi
Summary: Tentang Sakura, Itachi, dan... omelet, tentu saja. ONE SHOT. AU. Enjoy!


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Benarkah cinta dapat berawal dari sebuah makanan?_

_Cobalah pada gigitan pertama,_

_dan rasakan cinta di dalamnya…_

**

* * *

Omelet**

by

hanaruppi

* * *

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi berkostum sepak bola merah. Rambut raven panjangnya diikat ke belakang tengkuk. Kulit putihnya tampak berkilau dibasahi peluh. Kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan lincah menggiring benda bulat di atas lapangan rumput. Mata onyx tak lepas waspada pada beberapa pemain berkostum kuning yang tak gentar mengejar dan berusaha merebut bola dari kakinya.

Dia meneriakkan sesuatu pada lelaki rambut merah yang tengah berlari menuju mulut gawang. Dengan sekali sepakan, bola bergulir tanpa halangan pada lelaki itu. Begitu mendapat umpan cepat, dia menendang sekuat tenaga.

"GOOOL!!" pekik Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Dia berjingkrak bersama Ino, teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang panjang, bersorak bersama, tidak mau kalah dengan euforia di lapangan merayakan sebuah gol indah yang menjadi penentu kemenangan.

Mata emerald-nya tidak pernah lepas dari lelaki bernomor punggung 8 yang sedang melakukan selebrasi di sudut lapangan bersama lelaki berambut merah, si pencetak gol, dan pemain lain setelah peluit panjang dibunyikan wasit. Sorak kegembiraan dan wajah penuh kemenangan membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti.

"Itachi-senpai hebat!" Sakura belum bosan berteriak, tidak peduli dengan Ino yang memprotes bahwa pemain bernama Sasori yang lebih hebat. Dan begitu dia berteriak sekali lagi, lelaki pemilik nama itu menoleh padanya. Sakura tiba-tiba saja kaku di atas kakinya.

Dia bahkan melangkah menghampiri tempatnya berdiri.

"Itachi-senpai hebat. Sakura mencintai—" mulut Ino dibekap rapat-rapat oleh Sakura sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan sebelum lelaki itu mendengarnya.

"Hai," sapa Itachi, yang terdengar begitu ramah di telinga Sakura meskipun hanya senyum samar yang menyertainya. "Terima kasih sudah datang dan mendukung," lanjutnya, setelah meraih handuk kecil juga tas olahraganya yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari kaki Sakura. Dia duduk di bangku beton di pinggir lapangan, dan meneguk habis air mineral di dalam botol yang diambilnya dari dalam tas.

Sakura mengangguk tersipu. "Tadi Senpai hebat sekali. Tim sekolah kita akhirnya bisa lolos ke putaran final—"

Ino menyikutnya pelan. Mata aqua-nya melirik kotak terbungkus kain hijau gelap yang digenggam Sakura. "Bento-nya," bisik Ino.

Deg!

Dia hampir lupa dengan itu. Padahal tujuan utamanya hari ini bertemu dengan seniornya itu adalah untuk memberikannya hadiah spesial. Ya, sekotak makan siang hasil masakannya sendiri.

Sakura selalu begitu. Jika dihadapkan pada lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, dia hampir selalu melupakan segalanya. Baginya, Itachi memiliki pesona bagai magnet yang menyita seluruh perhatian hanya padanya. Sosoknya, sikapnya, cara bicaranya, semuanya.

Dengan agak canggung Sakura melangkah mendekati Itachi yang tengah menyeka peluhnya dengan handuk kecil. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyerahkan bento spesialnya.

"Ini untuk Senpai," Sakura menyodorkan kotak terikat kain di genggamannya ke hadapan Itachi. "Bento kesukaan Senpai."

Itachi menatapnya diam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian mengambil kotak bento dari genggaman gadis itu. Dibukannya ikatan kain hijau gelap pembungkusnya. Kedua alisnya sempat terangkat saat kotak itu dibuka dan menampakkan isinya.

"Omelet?"

Sakura mengangguk disertai senyum. "Kesukaanmu kan, Senpai?"

Itachi membalasnya dengan senyum super tipis khasnya. "Arigato," gumamnya. Diraihnya sepotong omelet dari dalam kotak, melahapnya satu gigitan. Mulutnya mengunyah pelan, menilai rasa yang tersentuh di indera pengecapnya.

Berdiri di hadapannya, Sakura menanti komentar yang akan dilontarkan Itachi seputar omelet hasil karya pertamanya. Dia berharap seniornya itu menyukainya. Semalaman suntuk Sakura berlatih membuat omelet daging yang resepnya diberikan oleh Ino, berhubung dia tergolong gadis yang tidak pandai memasak. Demi Itachi, dia rela bergadang dan berkutat di dapur untuk bisa menguasai resep. Dia hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial, yang selalu bisa mengembalikan semangat lelaki itu di setiap akhir pertandingan. Seperti omelet yang biasa dibuatkan ibunya untuknya.

Itachi menelan potongan omelet terakhirnya. Sakura merasa begitu puas melihat kotak bento-nya telah bersih. Tapi, belum ada komentar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Terima kasih," hanya itu yang diucapkannya sebelum bangkit dengan tas menyampir di pundak. Dia melangkah pergi.

"Ano," Sakura mencoba mencegahnya. "Bagaimana rasanya, Senpai?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Entah sejak kapan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata emerald-nya menatap Itachi penuh harap, berharap senpai-nya menyukai omelet buatannya.

Bola mata onyx Itachi berputar ke atas, berlagak sedang berpikir. Setelahnya dia mengecap sekali. "Terlalu berminyak."

Sakura merasa seolah baru saja tersambar petir.

Langkah Itachi meninggalkan dirinya tak bisa dicegah. Dua kata yang tadi ditangkap telinganya seolah membuatnya tuli mendadak. Panggilan Ino tidak digubrisnya. Matanya terasa panas.

"Sakura," Ino menepuk pundaknya karena kesal tidak ditanggapi. Saat itu mata Sakura telah memerah dan berair. "Kau menangis?"

Sakura berhasil menyeka cairan bening itu sebelum jatuh di pipinya. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar matanya tidak berair lagi. Ditatapnya Ino dengan mata yang masih merah. "Itachi-senpai tidak menyukainya. Omelet-ku gagal."

"Benarkah?" Matanya mengintip isi kotak bento yang telah kembali ke genggaman Sakura. "Tapi omelet-mu habis. Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, Sakura seolah baru menyadari itu. Oleh karenanya, timbul semangat baru untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi agar omelet yang berikutnya mendapat komentar memuaskan dari Itachi.

**~omelet~**

"Telur, susu bubuk, daging, daun bawang…"

Sakura menghitung bahan-bahan dalam gendongannya yang baru diambilnya dari lemari pendingin. Mata emerald-nya menjelajahi kata-kata yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang dipegangnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat, semua bahan itu diletakkannya di atas meja. Dia membuka lemari tempat bumbu-bumbu disimpan. Mengambil beberapa bumbu yang tercatat dalam kertas yang masih ditekuninya itu.

Kini semua bahan telah siap di hadapannya. Sakura menaruh telur, susu, daging cincang, serta merica dan garam secukupnya dalam satu wadah, kemudian mengaduknya. Sementara tangannya sibuk mencampur isi wadah, matanya tak lepas dari catatan. Sisa bahan yang masih ada di atas meja kemudian dicampurkannya semua ke dalam wadah, dan diaduk sampai rata.

Beberapa kali dia ragu akan takaran garam dan merica yang dimasukkannya. Namun beberapa kali juga dia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia tidak melakukan kekeliruan; perasaan bingungnya mungkin hanya imbas dari rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang, mengingat hari sudah terlalu larut.

Setelah selesai dengan adonannya, Sakura menyalakan kompor, memanaskan minyak di atas wajan. Kali ini minyak yang dipakainya tidak banyak, mengingat komentar Itachi untuk omelet-nya yang pertama. Begitu yakin minyak sudah cukup panas untuk menggoreng, dia menuang habis adonan dalam wadah tadi.

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar. Berharap sekali omelet kali ini tidak gagal. Dia mengingat-ingat lagi. Semua bahan dalam resep dimasukkannya tanpa terkecuali, bumbu ditakar dengan cukup, semua langkah diikutinya dengan seksama. Bahkan dia tidak menggunakan terlalu banyak minyak. Omelet ini harus jadi.

Aroma menusuk yang ditangkap hidungnya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Matanya membelalak mendapati asap mengepul dari wajan tempat menggoreng omelet. Dia panik, cepat-cepat mematikan kompor. Setelah asap menghilang, ditatapnya dengan sedih dan putus asa adonan di atas wajan itu kini telah berwarna nyaris hitam. Omelet-nya hangus.

"Aku memang tidak pintar masak!" ucapnya frustasi.

"Rupanya gadis kecilku sedang belajar memasak," suara seorang wanita dari pintu dapur mengejutkan Sakura dan menahan air matanya.

Dia menoleh. Dilihatnya wanita berambut coklat kemerahan sepanjang bahu berbalut gaun tidur melangkahi ambang pintu, menghampirinya. "Ibu…" gumam Sakura, tanpa sempat menyembunyikan keadaan tersebut.

Di belakangnya, menyusul pria tinggi dengan tampang kusut. Rambut peraknya benar-benar berantakan. Sepertinya tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh insiden kecil ini. "Aku mencium bau hangus. Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Setelahnya, dia menguap lebar.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Ayah."

"Kakashi, kembalilah tidur. Biar aku yang mengurus ini," kata wanita itu lembut pada suaminya, sementara lengannya yang kurus merangkul erat pundak anak gadisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kakashi menguap lagi. "Selamat tidur, Rin Sayang," gumamnya lagi sebelum melangkah sempoyongan keluar dapur dan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar tidurnya. Melihatnya begitu, Sakura yakin sekali ayahnya masih setengah di alam tidur.

Rin mengedarkan pandangannya, mempelajari keadaan. Bahan-bahan sisa berserakan di atas meja. Dan tersangka utamanya masih tergeletak damai di atas wajan, masih sedikit mengeluarkan asap berbau hangus.

Mata coklat gelapnya berlabuh di wajah kecut Sakura. "Perlu bantuan, Sayang?"

"Tidak usah, Bu," Sakura menggeleng tak acuh. Mulutnya masih saja mengerucut seperti sejak ibunya menemukannya beberapa menit lalu. "Aku baru saja mau membereskannya." Dia bangkit berdiri menghampiri meja, kemudian mulai sibuk mengembalikan sisa bahan masakannya ke dalam lemari pendingin, dan memindahkan beberapa mangkuk ke tempat cuci piring.

Tanpa aba-aba, Rin merebut keranjang telur yang hendak dimasukkan Sakura ke lemari pendingin. "Mau coba sekali lagi?" Ditatapnya Sakura penuh pengertian. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Meskipun begitu, mimik wajahnya menunjukkan keengganan.

Diambilnya lagi bahan-bahan tadi, diletakkannya di atas meja seperti sedia kala. Sementara Sakura hanya memerhatikannya tanpa berkomentar. Rasa malunya akan kedapatan–tangan–memasak–sesuatu–sampai–hangus yang tadi belum hilang.

"Ibu sangat terkesan mengetahui Sakura mau belajar memasak," ucapnya di tengah tangannya yang sibuk memecahkan kulit-kulit telur.

"Tadinya. Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," keluh Sakura yang kini duduk di kursi kayu seberang meja menghadap ibunya. Kedua kakinya terangkat, dia memeluk lutut, menatap Rin tanpa minat. "Aku tidak berbakat seperti Ibu."

Rin melempar senyum keibuannya. "Tidak boleh bicara begitu saat sedang belajar," ucapnya bijak. "Sini, bantu Ibu mengocok telurnya."

Dengan enggan Sakura turun dari kursinya. Mau tidak mau dia menuruti sang ibu. Perlakuan Rin yang begitu sabar dan ucapannya yang selalu membesarkan hati selalu ampuh meluluhkannya. Perasaannya yang semula putus asa perlahan-lahan melebur berganti keinginan untuk berhasil.

"Untuk siapa kau membuat omelet ini, Sakura?" tanya Rin tanpa diduga.

Wajah Sakura bersemu. "Itachi-senpai," ucapnya pelan.

"Anak kelas dua di SMA itu? Yang pernah kau ceritakan pada Ibu?"

Sakura mengangguk malu. Semburat merah di pipinya belum hilang. "Senpai suka sekali dengan omelet buatan ibunya. Aku ingin memberikannya omelet buatanku sendiri." Pembicaraan ini berlanjut pada kejadian tadi siang, dimana komentar Itachi soal omelet buatannya berhasil membuat matanya berair.

"Terlalu berminyak?"

"Iya, Senpai bilang begitu," ucapnya masam.

Mata coklat gelap Rin beralih pada wajan hangus di tempat cuci piring. Dia menghela napas, paham akan kekeliruan yang telah dilakukan Sakura. Itu wajar saja menurutnya, toh anak gadisnya masih terlalu hijau di dapur.

Rin mengeluarkan semangkuk mentega dari dalam lemari pendingin, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Menggoreng omelet sebaiknya jangan menggunakan minyak. Mentega adalah pilihan yang paling baik untuk meminimalisir kadar minyak di dalamnya," dia menjelaskan.

"Tapi di resepnya tidak tertulis mentega," Sakura membela diri.

"Jangan terlalu terpaku pada resep, Sayang. Memasak adalah kebebasan. Kau bisa menambahkan atau mengurangi apapun sesuai dengan selera," kata Rin sambil mengambil lagi sesuatu dari dalam lemari pendingin. Rupanya semangkuk keju cheddar parut. "Bagaimana kalau ditambah dengan ini? Protein dalam keju sangat baik untuk tubuh. Cocok untuk anak yang aktif dalam klub sepak bola, seperti Itachi-senpai-mu," Rin melempar senyum menggoda.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Untuk mengalihkannya, dia meraih mangkuk keju dan menyendokkannya beberapa kali ke dalam campuran adonan yang tadi dikocoknya bersama telur. Kemudian mengaduk semuanya hingga rata.

"Kau tahu, dulu Ibu juga menggunakan keju untuk merebut hati ayahmu," Rin melanjutkan.

Mata Sakura melebar. "Sou ka?"

Rin mengangguk pelan disertai senyum tersipu. Kali ini wajahnya yang tampak merona. "Ayahmu suka sekali keju. Makanya Ibu buatkan omelet spesial dengan campuran keju untuk makan siangnya waktu di SMA dulu."

Sakura sudah lama sekali tidak melihat wajah ibunya berseri-seri merona seperti itu. Selama beberapa saat, dia hanya terus mengaduk adonan tanpa bertanya macam-macam, tidak ingin merusak nostalgia yang sedang dikenang dalam benak sang ibu.

"Nah," Rin sadar dari lamunannya. Dia bergegas menuju kompor dan menghidupkan apinya setelah meletakkan wajan baru di atasnya. Angan-angan indahnya bersama Kakashi membuatnya hampir lupa bahwa dia sedang memberi kursus kilat pada putrinya. "Api yang digunakan jangan terlalu besar," ucapnya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. "Cukup dengan api yang kecil seperti ini."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, mempelajari setiap kata-kata serta gerak-gerik ibunya. Semua pesan yang disampaikan Rin tadi dicatatnya dalam kepala.

"Sekarang, Sakura coba lakukan sendiri."

Dengan gugup Sakura menuangkan mentega secukupnya di atas wajan panas. Hanya beberapa detik saja mentega itu meleleh dan mengeluarkan aroma yang mampu memancing air liur. Diraihnya mangkuk besar tempat mencampur semua bahan, menuangkan adonan yang telah bercampur rata ke atas wajan yang kini basah terlumuri lelehan mentega. Kemudian meratakan adonan tersebut menggunakan spatula.

Sementara itu, Rin hanya duduk di kursi kayu, mengawasi dan memberi beberapa instruksi. Beberapa kali dia menguap. Namun rasa kantuknya tertahankan oleh rasa penasarannya akan keberhasilan Sakura.

"Balik adonannya setelah sisi bawahnya kering. Jangan sampai hangus, Sayang."

Sakura mengikuti instruksinya dengan baik. Dia selalu awas, tidak ingin kelengahannya lagi-lagi menjadi kegagalan fatal seperti sebelumnya.

Hati-hati Sakura membalik adonan. Aroma yang ditimbulkannya mulai tercium, lezat sekali. Setelah Rin memastikannya matang, Sakura mematikan api kompor dan mengangkat omelet yang masih mengepul ke atas sebuah piring datar.

"Selesai," ucap Sakura. Wajahnya nampak begitu puas dengan hasil kerjanya kali ini. "Terima kasih, Ibu," dipeluknya pinggang Rin erat-erat.

"Kita cicipi?" tanya Rin setelah memberi kecupan selamat di kening Sakura. Sendok dan garpu masing-masing dalam genggamannya, siap menyantap omelet menggiurkan di hadapannya.

Sakura menggeleng, cepat-cepat mencegah ibunya. "Biar Itachi-senpai yang mencicipinya," ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Rin tersenyum penuh pengertian. Sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura dia bergumam, "Wakatta."

**~omelet~**

Itachi baru saja selesai berlatih bersama teman-teman satu timnya saat Sakura menghampirinya yang tengah duduk menghabiskan sebotol air mineral.

"Hai," sapanya, yang tentu saja masih terdengar ramah di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, bersikap seolah kemarin Itachi tidak membuatnya hampir menangis akibat komentar singkatnya yang menusuk. Masih dengan canggung dia menyodorkan kotak bento ke hadapan lelaki itu.

"Kali ini kujamin tidak terlalu berminyak," ucapnya. "Kuharap, Senpai mau mencicipinya."

Tanpa basa-basi Itachi menerimanya. Membuka ikatan kain pembungkusnya, membuka tutup kotak bento. Diambilnya sepotong, menilai gigitan pertama dalam kunyahan pelan. Sakura hanya menatapnya diam sampai potongan terakhir habis dalam mulutnya.

Itachi mengembangkan senyuman samar. Kotak bento dikembalikannya pada Sakura. "Terima kasih," gumamnya sebelum lagi-lagi pergi begitu saja tanpa berkomentar.

Tentu saja sama seperti kemarin, Sakura mencegahnya. "Bagaimana, Senpai?"

Mata onyx-nya kini beralih pada segelintir anak lelaki seusianya yang menyerukan namanya. "Terlalu asin," gumamnya sebelum berlalu.

Mulut Sakura mengerucut. Ditatapnya kotak bento dalam genggamannya dengan sebal. Padahal sebelumnya dia yakin sekali kali ini Itachi akan menyukai omelet-nya. Tapi nyatanya, lagi-lagi dia berkomentar mengecewakan.

**~omelet~**

"Masih tetap sama!" ucap Sakura frustasi. Dia menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi kayu, kedua tangannya menopang dagu di atas meja, mulutnya masih mengerucut. Matanya menatap jengkel omelet yang masih panas di hadapannya.

Sudah berjam-jam dia berkutat di dapur membuat omelet berulang-ulang. Tapi rasanya tetap tidak berubah; masih rasa yang dianggap terlalu asin oleh Itachi. Ini membuatnya hampir putus asa. Bahkan suara Kakashi yang mengucapkan 'tadaima' dari depan sana tidak digubrisnya. Tidak ada lagi yang dipedulikannya kecuali cara untuk membuat omelet ini jadi enak di lidah senpai-nya.

"Ah, Sakura! Kau di sana," Kakashi memasuki ruangan dapur, masih menenteng tas kerjanya. "Kenapa tidak menjawab Ayah?" Diletakkannya tas berwarna hitam itu di atas meja. Setelahnya dia menuang segelas air dingin dari botol yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin.

Sakura tak bergeming. Tangannya masih menopang wajah masamnya di atas meja.

Sebagai ayah, Kakashi termasuk orang tua yang peka. Mempelajari keadaan Sakura beserta potongan-potongan omelet di atas meja, dia yakin ini ada kaitannya dengan kursus masak kilat yang berlangsung semalam.

"Kenapa membiarkan omelet malang ini tergeletak begitu saja?" candanya. "Ayah dengar dari Ibu, katanya kamu membuat ini untuk cowok itu ya? Senpai siapa itu namanya?"

"Itachi," sahut Sakura tak acuh.

"Ah, ya, Itachi." Diambilnya sepotong omelet. "Boleh Ayah mencicipinya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura–yang memang nampak tidak berminat memberi respon–Kakashi melahapnya dan menilai gigitan pertama.

"Hm… oishii," gumamnya masih dengan mulut penuh.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Ini bahkan lebih enak dibandingkan buatan ibumu," Kakashi melanjutkan setelah menelan habis potongan omelet itu.

Sakura mengerucutkan lagi mulutnya. "Bohong. Ayah bicara begitu cuma untuk menyenangkan hatiku," komentarnya.

Tanpa peduli ucapan sarkastik putrinya, Kakashi mengambil potongan kedua, yang kemudian dihabiskannya dengan lahap. "Ayah tidak bohong. Omelet buatanmu memang lebih enak dari buatan Rin, setidaknya saat dia seusiamu, Sakura."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu belum mau menanggapi. Dia membiarkan ayahnya bicara lagi, untuk memastikan dia tidak berkata bohong.

"Ah, tidak! Bahkan dulu ibumu sudah SMA, saat memberikan bento yang pertama untuk Ayah. Sementara kau masih kelas tiga SMP, dan sudah bisa membuat omelet keju yang lebih enak dari buatan ibumu."

"Benarkah?" Mata emerald Sakura menatap Kakashi, berharap ayahnya benar-benar jujur. Kemudian dia mendengus. "Tapi Itachi-senpai bilang omelet-ku terlalu asin."

"Sou ka? Mungkin dia tidak suka keju."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertegun. Kata-kata ibunya semalam berputar lagi di kepalanya, bahwa dia tidak harus selalu mengikuti resep, dia bisa menambahkan atau mengurangi apapun sesuai selera. Ditambah dengan ucapan ayahnya barusan, Sakura akhirnya menemukan sumber kekeliruannya.

"Itu dia!" Sakura berseru.

"Apanya?"

"Iie," Sakura nyengir. "Ayah memang jenius," dia menyergap Kakashi dan mendaratkan kecupan gemas di pipi. "Aku menyayangimu."

"Ayah juga menyayangimu," ucap Kakashi kikuk, bingung dengan perubahan sikap putrinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, keluarlah. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di sini. Dan tidak seorang pun boleh mengganggu." Sakura berusaha keras mendorong punggung Kakashi keluar dapur. Kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat di depan hidungnya.

"Dasar anak perempuan."

**~omelet~**

Sakura dengan riang melangkah menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dia akan menemui seseorang yang paling ingin ditemuinya hari ini. Seorang lelaki yang selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di tempat yang tidak banyak orang, yang menurutnya tempat paling damai di sekolah.

Angin di awal musim semi bertiup saat Sakura membuka pintu, menerpa wajahnya, mengurai rambut merah mudanya. Di ujung sana, mata emerald-nya menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi berambut raven panjang yang tengah duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap angkasa biru berhiaskan awan-awan tipis bagai kapas di atas sana. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Sakura melangkah menghampirinya.

"Itachi-senpai…" sapa Sakura di dekatnya.

Nampaknya Itachi baru menyadari kedatangan gadis itu. "Hai, Sakura. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Senpai," Sakura berjongkok di sampingnya dan menyodorkan kotak yang dibungkus kain hijau gelap. Itachi mengenali kotak itu. "Yang ini tidak lagi terlalu berminyak ataupun terlalu asin. Cobalah, Senpai."

Alih-alih mengambil kotak itu, Itachi menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Kau belum menyerah ya?"

Sakura menggeleng, membuat rambut merah mudanya yang hanya sepanjang bahu bergoyang-goyang. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Senpai mengatakan omelet buatanku enak."

Itachi tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Sakura, dan membukanya. Dipandanginya empat potong omelet yang masih hangat dengan saus merah menggoda di atasnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia mengambil sepotong dan melahapnya. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu menikmati tiap gigitannya.

Sakura berharap dibalik wajah itu, Itachi benar-benar menyukai omelet buatannya. Setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Kakashi kemarin sore, Sakura meramu ulang resep omelet-nya. Mencampurkan sesuatu yang disukai Itachi. Dia tahu apa itu, tentu saja. Senpai-nya suka sekali tomat. Sakura mengurangi takaran keju cheddar dalam adonannya. Dan sebagai pengganti, dia menambahkan beberapa potong tomat segar di dalamnya. Begitu matang, bagian atasnya dilumuri saus tomat sedemikian rupa sehingga memberikan tampilan yang cantik juga menggugah selera makan.

"Bagaimana, Senpai?" tanya Sakura penasaran setelah keempat potong omelet itu habis ditelan Itachi.

Lelaki itu kelihatan sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan kertas tisu. "Ada yang kurang," ucapnya kemudian.

"Eh? Masih belum terasa enak?" Sakura mengingat-ingat kembali bahan-bahan yang dimasukkannya. Tapi rasanya tidak ada yang kurang dengan itu. Memikirkan ini membuatnya bingung dan jengkel.

"Bukan omelet-mu, Sakura," Itachi melanjutkan.

Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menanggapi ucapanku yang kemarin ya?" Wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan. "Gomen, aku tidak serius. Jujur saja, aku mengatakan itu agar kau membuatkanku omelet lagi. Gomen."

Mata Sakura membulat. "Benarkah? Itu artinya Senpai menyukai omelet-ku?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Sangat. Terutama omelet dengan saus tomat tadi." Mata onyx-nya menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. "Bukan cuma omelet, aku juga… menyukaimu."

Deg!

Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia terpaku di tempatnya. Ucapan Itachi barusan seolah menyihirnya menjadi batu.

Itachi belum mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Sakura. "Aku senang kau selalu datang mendukung kami di lapangan. Aku suka senyum ceriamu. Aku suka omelet buatanmu. Sakura no koto ga daisuki*."

Sakura masih belum bergeming. Semburat merah yang timbul di wajah tak bisa disembunyikannya. Apa yang barusan didengarnya dari mulut Itachi benar-benar di luar dugaannya selama ini. Siapa sangka rasa sukanya pada sang senior yang telah dipendam sejak dua tahun lalu berbalas.

"Hei! Kenapa malah bengong saja? Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi," kata Itachi yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo kembali ke kelasmu."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat dia menyusul Itachi, dan beriring di sampingnya.

"Senpai," Dia melempar pandangan. "Senpai mo daisuki desu*," akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Itachi tersenyum. Dan tanpa bisa dihindari, dia mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura. "Sering-sering buatkan aku omelet seperti tadi ya!"

"Akan kubuatkan sebanyak yang Senpai mau."

_Cinta…_

_serumit membuat omelet,_

_semanis saus tomat…_

**~owari~**

* * *

wakatta: aku mengerti

*aku menyukai Sakura

*aku juga menyukai Senpai

Kalimat terakhirnya cuma bercanda kok, nggak perlu ditanggapi serius jika nggak setuju XD

Makasih udah membaca.

**~hanaruppi~**


End file.
